Derrière la scène
by Meylhana
Summary: C'est terminé, la guerre a pris fin. Il ne reste que nous deux, face à face. Toi et moi ensemble dans la solitude. Ensemble parmi les morts. Enlève ton costume, le spectacle est terminé.


**Titre :** Derrière la scène

**Auteur :** Meylhana

**Genre :** Romance / Poetry / Drabble

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Severus/Lucius suggéré

**Résumé :** C'est terminé, la guerre a pris fin. Il ne reste que nous deux, face à face. Toi et moi ensemble dans la solitude. Ensemble parmi les morts. Enlève ton costume, le spectacle est terminé.

**Disclaimer : **Les deux chouchous que j'utilise ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Vraiment, vraiment dommage.

**Beta :** Little Sis'Cream, la seule et l'unique. Merciii ! ^^

**Blabla :** **Bonne année 2014 à toutes et à tous !**

Bon, un drabble que je viens de retrouver et que j'avais écrit en début d'année, si Google Drive me donne la bonne date.

Je ne l'ai pas touché, j'ai préféré le laisser tel quel, avec ses - gros - défauts. De toute façon, je l'aime bien comme ça… ^^ A vrai dire, j'avais prévu de le poster hier mais j'ai sous-estimé la puissance de la tentation de larver devant la télé en s'enfilant 7 épisodes de _The Walking Dead _toute l'après-midi…Vraiment irrécupérable…

Pour situer le contexte si vous n'aviez pas compris : juste après la guerre, encore sur le champ de bataille ou ailleurs, peu importe.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Derrière la scène**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enfin, c'est terminé, la guerre a pris fin. Il ne reste que nous deux face à face, toi et moi, ensemble dans la solitude, ensemble parmi les morts. Vite, rejoins-moi, la nuit est tombée : elle risque de t'engloutir.

Allez viens, retire cet affreux masque.

Il est temps, maintenant, c'est l'heure.

Enlève ton costume, le spectacle est terminé. Le public a quitté les lieux, il s'est envolé, parti en fumée comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Illusion.

Alors maintenant, c'est le moment.

Montre-toi sans tes atours, ne te cache pas.

Dévoile-toi, quitte ton personnage.

Reprends ton vrai visage, la pièce est finie. Les spectateurs ont applaudi mais ils sont maintenant partis. Ils se rejoueront sûrement l'histoire, se remémoreront quelques personnages ; puis l'oubli tombera. Il se faufilera comme un poison dans leur esprit, malin et retord, et cette pièce et ces personnages s'effaceront, à l'instar de tous les autres.

Le décor a disparu, les projecteurs se sont éteints.

Fini le spectacle, place à la vérité.

Alors enlève ton déguisement et fais-moi face. Je connais tout de toi, dans les moindres détails, tu es comme un livre ouvert.

.

Je sais que tu n'es pas ce que tu montres.

Qu'en toi il y a un enfant brisé, de la honte.

Qui pleure doucement, qui cherche une présence, du réconfort.

_Ne me faites pas de mal._

_J'ai peur, laissez-moi._

Qui appelle pour quelqu'un de fort, qui saura être ton support.

.

Et l'histoire s'est maintenant arrêtée et le rideau rouge est tombé sur la scène. Mais toi tu n'as pas encore quitté ce personnage, il t'habite encore, une ombre sur ton visage. Alors enlève ton masque, retire ton costume, mets-y le feu et regarde le tout brûler avec joie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Descends de la scène, elle risque de s'écrouler, elle ne supporte plus ton poids.

Elle était le pilier de l'histoire.

Avant.

Et tu te rends compte qu'elle n'était pas bien solide mais qu'elle a quand même tenu toutes ces années. Mais c'est fini, elle ne supportera plus l'histoire alors dépêche-toi de l'ajouter à ce brasier funéraire.

Fais brûler ta carapace, elle ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité, je vois à travers. Je distingue déjà tes contours flous. C'est l'heure de dévoiler la vérité. Il est l'heure de te démasquer et de te voir toi, le véritable.

.

Je sais que tu n'es pas ce que tu montres.

Qu'en toi il y a un enfant brisé, de la honte.

Qui pleure doucement, qui cherche une présence, du réconfort.

_Ne me faites pas de mal._

_J'ai peur, laissez-moi._

Qui appelle pour quelqu'un de fort, qui saura être ton support.

.

Ca y'est, la scène s'est brisée. Tu n'as pas couru assez vite et elle s'est effondrée sous le poids de ton histoire. Le rideau rouge était tiré pourtant, dépêche-toi de quitter l'histoire.

Mets-toi à nu devant moi, je ne veux pas de tes artifices, ils sont inutiles.

Les spectateurs ont oublié ton histoire, moi non. Celle qui t'a forgé et t'a forcé à te créer cette carapace. Débarasse-toi d'elle, il est temps, et rejoins-moi.

Suis-moi.

Les acteurs ont depuis longtemps quitté cette pièce, le spectacle est terminé.

Viens avec moi et peut-être pourrons-nous ensemble écrire une nouvelle histoire.

La nôtre.

.

Car je sais que tu n'es pas ce que tu montres.

Qu'en toi il y a un enfant brisé, de la honte…

.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court : 566 mots exactement selon Drive. Mais c'est bien des fois, non ?

Je vous laisse deviner et faire vos suggestions sur qui s'adresse à qui... ;)

En tout cas, j'espère que le texte vous a plu ^^. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, cela fait toujours immensément plaisir.

Je publierai dans quelques temps un recueil d'OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :).

A bientôt,

Mey.


End file.
